The Stories of Xhio
The Stories of Xhio is a small collection of proses, each of which form the main story of the Maccyverse. Each story revolves around a tale of Siela and Neia, and some other personnel who inhabit the planet. These stories tend to take place in chronological order, however there are ones that can seem out of place. Relations On the planet Xhio... All Siela wanted was to awaken to silence. Nice, calm, peaceful silence, nothing going on, just quietness, calmness, nothing at all. Yeah, like that would ever happen. Every single morning, it was the same thing: Neia practicing her shooting skills. Can't I just get one morning of silence? thought Siela to herself as she went outside. "Okay, two things. One, good morning, two, why do you practice in the morning when I'm trying to get some rest?" asked Siela. "Well, two things, one, good morning to you as well, and two, because the earlier I practice, the more time I get to do other things," Neia replied. "Look, Neia-" Siela begun but was interrupted. "Um, Siela, do you think the village will be happy to know that we're... well, you know, in a..." said Neia, nervously. "...Relationship? Yeah, I'm pretty sure they know. But what's wrong with that?" replied Siela. "...Well, it just seems odd for two female Matoran to be in a relationship. I mean, relationships are allowed between a male and female, many people have done that, but would they allow two females?" asked Neia. "Oh, come on, Neia, don't you know people who were like that back on Spherus Magna?" said Siela, a little teasingly. "...Not that I knew of, no." replied Neia after a few seconds. "Well, we can make this work. It's a new thing for both of us, right?" asked Siela. "Right." "Yeah. So, you nervous anymore?" asked Siela. "No, I'm not," replied Neia, and the two embraced. After a few moments, Siela said, "We're going to make this work, some way. If it doesn't, well, we'll figure out something then." "...And can you PLEASE stop practicing your shooting in the morning?" Toa Stones and Astronomy On Spherus Magna... The refinery was busy today. Again. Ferrum sighed. It had been too long since any of the Matoran had gotten a day off. But the small refinery that the Agori had decided to make was always busy, with Matoran, Agori, even Glatorians and Toa looking for some kind of metal for who knows what. But Ferrum was not one to be a pessimist at his job, so he returned to work, examining the metal pieces that came through, making sure they were the right one for the order. All of a sudden, a loud shout rang through the refinery. "SOMEONE FOUND A TOA STONE!" Well, that certainly got everyone's attention, though Ferrum to himself. All the Matoran and Agori in the refinery instantly crowded around the visitor with the stone, a veteran Toa of Air named Iruini. "It has a name on it!" shouted a Matoran. "There's a symbol!" yelled an Agori. Ferrum quietly inched through the crowd until arriving at the Toa Stone. Ferrum looked at the stone, then the engraving of the name on it. Written in the Matoran language, it spelt out his own name, Ferrum. His name. Ferrum glanced up at Iruini, who glanced down at him. "Are you Ferrum?" asked Iruini. "...Yeah, I am," said Ferrum, right before the rest of the staff cheered very loudly. With a quick sense of hesitation, Ferrum reached out for the Toa Stone. --- Iruini took Ferrum to a Suva, where a Ak-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran were standing there. The Ak-Matoran, who was female, spoke first. "So, you're the Fe-Matoran?" "Yeah, I am. I'm Ferrum." The Ta-Matoran, who was male, cut in. "I'm Tezun." "And I'm Akirak." said the Ak-Matoran. "Well, now that you've met each other, place your stones in the Suva." instructed Iruini. The three Matoran did as they were told, and an immense burst of light shot out. The very next thing Ferrum felt was power. A lot of power. He felt stronger, taller... He was a Toa! He glanced over at Akirak and Tezun, who were also now Toa. "So... What comes next?" asked Ferrum. "Patience, young ones, and things will reveal themsel-" started Iruni. "TOA! WE DISCOVERED A PLANET!" yelled a Ko-Matoran, interrupting Iruini, who sighed in exasperation, as he was running towards them. "A planet?" asked Akirak, intrigued. "Yes, yes, come! We will show you!" said the Ko-Matoran. At a small observatory, every telescope was all focused on a single planet, named "Xhio", a green and beige Class C planetoid, with small oceans here and there. Orders and commands were shouted from all over, whether it was more focusing, more pictures, or even more rest breaks and drinks. "Wait, it's... it's occupied." said a nearby Ko-Matoran in wonder. "There seems to be a village... We'll get a closer look." replied an Agori. But Ferrum was looking at a small display that listed each of the occupants' names. One word, one name, had stood out to him. He looked at the display, then Xhio, then said the name that had stood out to him. His best friend when they were Matoran together. We used to hang out a lot... Then one day she just vanished... "Neia..." Icy Rocks On Xhio... It had been a short amount of time since the Toa Xharios had landed on the planet Xhio, where they headed towards the village and met Neia, Siela, and the other villagers. Two Toa had been instructed to go with the Toa Xharios, the Toa of Air, Iruini, and a Toa of Ice, Jekkai. Siela had been suspicious at first, but Neia was able to convince her otherwise, and was overjoyed to see her old friend, Ferrum, now a Toa. It was around this time of day when the sun was right in the center of the sky that Jekkai would go find a river, and a rock. He had no idea why, but standing on his head on the rock while the current roared by him seemed oddly... familiar. Every now and then, like today, Siela and Neia would accompany him and watch him, then they would also headstand, or just simply stand on the rock. Every now and then, they'd fall in to the river, only to resurface very quickly, laughing and shouting with glee, then they'd climb back on. Jekkai admired how the two never gave up, they showed strong determination. He found himself thinking of what great Toa they could be. As determined and strong-willed as Siela and Neia were, Jekkai knew they were also cheerful, and that was good. A Toa, while most thought, wasn't all tough, they were allowed to have a little fun every now and then. Maybe they will become Toa..., thought Jekkai, chuckling as Siela and Neia were showing off, doing silly things as they stood on the rock, laughing the entire time. As Jekkai went to join them, something creeped out of the shadows. As it went off, its eyes glowed red, and it spoke into a small communicator. Its voice was menacing and dripped of hatred, covered in black and red armor, wielding a giant axe. "Makuta Teridax...?" spoke the being, known only by the name General. The voice on the other end was gravelly and dripped even more of hatred then the General. "...Yes, General? What is your status?" The general smiled. "...It's time to execute the plan." Navlax Author's warning: This part is a tiny bit gruesome. Only read if you are familiar with such things, or if you just really want to, for some twisted reason. -Maccy On Xhio... It had been many years since she had felt the warmth of sunlight, and she knew she wouldn't for a while. But times like these had made it been worth it. Inside a small cave, the equally tiny Ta-Matoran quivered and shook at the much larger being standing over him, menacingly. "...W-w-what do you w-want?" stammered the Ta-Matoran. The being known as Makuta Navlax grinned evilly behind her Kanohi. "Oh... Nothing, this is just for fun," she said in a creepy, yet calm voice. "W-what's just for fun?" asked the Ta-Matoran, scared and somewhat intrigued at the same time. Oooh, big mistake to ask that... thought Navlex. She raised her fists, turning her water gauntlets into large claws. And then she plunged them directly into the Ta-Matoran's torso, ripping him in half. --- The Ta-Matoran didn't feel it at first. He was too scared to feel anything. He saw his attacker raise her fists, then she brought them down hard. And then everything hurt like hell. Well, crap. This'll end well, thought the Ta-Matoran sarcastically, trying to put himself in a good mood, so at least he'd die somewhat happy. Yeah, like that's going to happen. He felt himself fading away, into darkness and enternity, laying down on the ground before the monster of a woman that stood above... --- Blood had splattered all over the ground, the newly-created corpse, and Navlax herself. She hung up the dead Matoran's torso on the cave wall, his guts hanging out, his body turning a slight grey hue, his mask removed and his face covered in his own blood, that was slowly dripping onto the rock floor. It would serve as a symbol to all those who tried to oppose her, oppose Teridax. A symbol of fear, and of punishment. "Why are Matoran always so... messy..." muttered Navlax under her breath. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was more personal and important matters. Matters she would start at immediately. She spread her wings and zipped out of the cave, into the night... '' ''To be continued in Book 2... Characters *Siela *Neia *The Toa Xharios **Ferrum **Akirak **Tezun **Jekkai **Iruini *"General" *Makuta Teridax (Maccyverse) *Navlax Trivia *The story Icy Rocks in Book 1 takes inspiration from Zero Hour: Chapter 2, especially the part where Jekkai balances on the rock. *The story Navlax in Book 1 takes inspiration from Over Your Shoulder, a story by BobTheDoctor27. Maccy read the part where Tollubo encounters Thode, enjoyed the pure raw creepiness of it, and gave his own shot at that kind of writing. *Book 2 will be written in regular chapter form, rather than paragraphs. *The cover was made by Invader39.